The Omega Project
by Kasey C
Summary: In a world where humanity is doomed, mankind's last hope lies in a small boy, but is he really mankind's hero?
1. The Beginning of the End

_**The Omega Project**_

_**The Beginning of the End**_

_On this planet called Danai, a hero will emerge in 2000 years. In the planet's darkest hour the hero will prove his purpose and save the planet from it's worst enemy. - The Great Forseer, 4056th year_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The year is 6055, the people of Danai are now focused in one super metropolis called The Integration, thanks to centurys of a dieing planet. Soon the planet will become completely depleted, the 500,000,000 humans still alive will die off one by one. The planet is a dry barren wasteland for the exception of the oceans, which are salty and polluted from wastes making the water unrecoverable. The planet's final hopes lye in one project, Project Omega._

_Project Omega, the code name for the project that would save mankind one last time. The project took place in a space station, where nothing dangerous could have happened.The station was a 1 floor donut shape that was built to look more like a halo, to reflect the project's objective, it was also silver and shiney. The main objective of the project was to synthesis a hero, in more accurate words, it was simply genetic alteration and extreme torture. _

_The tortures were intended to test the genetic alterations, but they did more than that. The Chief of the station was a psycopath, hell bent on torturing the poor test subjects, who were young children, for his own pleasure._

_Everything was going along at topspeed. The research was progressing at an extreme rate. Then they finnally had collected enough data to create the perfect hero genetically. They chose a small boy as the subject and applied most of the genetic enhancements, but before they could add the last one that would stablize the others into a constant state, _"I blew up the main reactor to stop the inhumane wrongings that the government had done. The explosion destroyed the station and I escaped in the Chief's escape pod, making sure they all suffered for their wrongdoings. The children I previously freed in the normal escape pods, unfortunately I could not get to the poor boy before my window of oportunity closed, as I would have killed my son with my own hands before I let those bastards use him." A man says aloud while writing in a book. At that time he looked out the escape pod window viewing the planet below, "It's hideous, even from up here, but I shall restore it soon enough."

At that moment a boy fell down beside the window and suddenly transformed into a winged man in shining armor and blade. "Damnit! He didn't die! I know what I must do then."

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Enter Danai

_**The Omega Project**_

_**Enter Danai**_

The winged man had silverish, thick hair. His blade was very bulky looking, then he seathed it on his back in a leather holster and reached behind his waist a pulled out a small handle of about 6 inches with a button on it.

He presses the button and falls back behind the escape pod, slowing down to not burn up during re-entry. The handle deploys 2 long metal poles on both sides becoming a metal combat stick about 7 feet wide, and it immediately begins glowing a bright yellow, blinding the man as he watches.

After that, the escape pod lands just outside The Integration, where the man stepps outside and regains his sight. "Damn, that was bright, I need to report this." he says as he pulls out a cell phone and makes a call as he walks towards the metropolis.

_2 Weeks Later, 8th month of Danai, 2 months till 6056_

A young boy wearing a red beret a little larger than his head wakes up in an alley. He is short, only 3 feet tall, and about 11. He walks out of the dark alley into a cobblestone street whoms curbs are covered in stands selling goods for almost anything, there are many people and the street seems never-ending.

All of a sudden a cloaked man with a katana walks up, the holster is red and has a gold, decorative cap on the end. "Aren't you a little young to be in the marketplace alone?" the man says unhooding himself to reveal a slightly tanned man with dark brown hair and strange, blood-red eyes and a skinny complexion. His face looks as if it has seen 1000 dead men.

The boy responds, "Well, I don't know where to go. I just woke up here, I don't even know where I was before now." He looks around then looks back up at the man. "Where am I?"

The man is dazed by the lack of intelect the boy has, "Amazing, you don't know where this is! This is the only marketplace in all of The Integration!"

_**To be continued...**_


	3. The Integration

_**The Omega Project**_

_**The Integration**_

The boy looks puzzled and replies, "Um, what's The Integration?"

The man then begins explaining the situation, "Several decades ago, the planet's rivers dried up, leaving no water sources on the planet's surface. Because of this millions died. But, fortunately, someone found water underground where The Integration stands now. As for what that is... The Integration is a massive metropolis built by the surviving few left in the world, this planet used to be filled with billions of people back when it was rich with nutrients, the scientists believe that somehow, the planet has recalled it's resources into the core of the planet in an attempt to kill us all. Why you may ask? Because this planet hates it when life grows outside it's control." The man then turns to walk away, "You should go home."

The boy follows him as he leaves and eventually they reach the nearest district, the slums. The man turns around and sees the little boy. "What the hell! I told you to get lost! Not follow me!"

"Well, I have nowhere to go, so I followed you." The boy says and smiles.

The man turns back around and thinks, Bastard! It's about to get really ugly and this kid is gonna get in the way damnit., "Okay listen up kid, when you see soem people show up hide! Got it?" The man turns back around to notice that the kid is running over to say hi to some strangers then thinks, Oh my god, he is a retard! "STOP KID!"

The boy runs up to them then hears him yell to stop and the 1st stranger on the left says, "So, Isuchi the Batousi, lengendary weilder of the one bladed arc sword."

"It's called a katana not that you would know anything past a month old." Isuchi replies.

"That's harsh", the 2nd stranger replies, "I don't supose you will mind us killing this kid will you?" the 1st stranger pulls out a short sword and points it at the boy.

"Eww, that's shiny!" The boy says looking at the sword.

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Kyuu the Inner Demon

**_The Omega Project_**

**Kyuu the Inner Demon**

Isuchi quickly draws his katana, now with the fear of the innocent boy dieing in his mind. His face is now sweaty and he has an expression of panic with his eyes wide open. "Leave the boy out of this, Regul and Schitzer!"

The Regul, who was previously known as the 1st stranger, laughs and says, "Nah, I think I will kill him." Regul lifts his sword up high preparing to swing down while Schitzer, the 2nd stranger, pulls out a .50 caliber high velocity pistol and points it at Isuchi.

"If you move I will kill you." Schitzer says. There is a short pause and then Regul swings down his sword.

"What the hell!" Regul yells as his attack is now being blocked by a completely new being, that being is the one from the space station, only he has no wings on him this time.

"Little boys shouldn't play with big boy toys.", he says as he spins out of the way of the short sword and slices the side of Regul's neck wide open.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" Schitzer yells as he turns to shoot him.

"I am Kyuu, I have come to fulfill my duty to save mankind." Kyuu says as he quickly slices off Schitzer's hand, preventing the gun from firing.

Isuchi is now standing in shock and con't believe what he is seeing, "Wha...how...whe... what the hell was that!"

Kyuu turns his head looking over his shoulder at Isuchi and smiles as he separates into feathers in the wind and the boy returns to normal again.

"Kid are you okay!" Isuchi asks, confused a little.

The boy turns and faces him and says, "Ya, where did those guys go? Oh there... they... are... DEAD GUYS! AHHH!" he yells running over to Isuchi.

_Later that day..._

Isuchi and the boy are now sitting down in the park district, which is basically a giant park. This district is on the other side of The Integration.

"So you don't remember anything?" Isuchi asks.

"That's right. Cool, I have a guy in me who beats bad people up!" The boy says with excitement.

"That's right, and that means you are also Project Omega, which means the government will be hunting you, as well as whoever tried to destroy the project." He says going through a newspaper that states the events that occured with Project Omega. "Well, I can't let the government have their fun with you, who knows what they will do to you, by the way, what's your name kid?"

"Um, I don't have one." The boy says looking up at the clouds.

"Then your name will be..." he continues thinking and then comes up with a name, "Otaku!"

"Okay, that sounds fine." Otaku says.

"Well, since you seem to be good at getting into trouble, and we don't want anyone finding you, I supose I should make sure you don't have to change again by guarding you." Isuchi says as they both stand up, "I guess now... we gotta figure out what to do."

**_To be continued..._**


	5. The Integration's Last Hour

**_The Omega Project_**

**The Integration's Last Hour**

Out in the desert wastelands known as the outskirts, a long, black limo zooms away from the town, kicking up dust everywhere. The limo suddenly stops, sliding for a few hundred feet, kicking up enough dust to look like a sandstorm.

Shortly after a cloaked man steps out of the back of limo's righthand door and says with a very familiar voice, "So, it would appear I don't have to kill the boy. Now, that the Batousi influences my plans are that much simpler."

Then another man steps out the other side of the limo, he has red, thick, and spikey hair. He also has a bandana on his forehead and oval sunglasses. He flicks the diamond stud in his ear and says, "Are you sure your plans will work, now that there are so many involved?"

The cloaked man turns facing him and replies, "Of course it will, as long as your KK does their part. You did evacuate the KK didn't you?"

"Only the weak remain, the Kouki Kyuoto has no place for them. Feel free to kill them all now." he says getting back into the limo.

"Good, then let the heavens rain fire on this forsaken city.", the man moves hios arm in a figure 8 pattern and then when the wirst get close at the center again he flips them outward towards the city and raises his left hand high into the air and yells, "Come forth! Now is the time to retaliate against this planet's insects! Danai I ask of you to summon the greatest of your satellites! Bring forth the beggining of the end! Hell's Comet!" the man then swings his hand down onto the hand pointed at the city and gets back into the limo, which then drives off towards the vast deserts.

_5 Minutes later_

Isuchi and Otaku awake to a siren from Isuchi's home, which is a small 1 room apartment in the slums. Isuchi quickly runs over and turns on the television to find a news alert says, "As you can see here, it appears that a comet is heading towards The Integration, the government has reason to believe it was summoned by a wanted criminal, whos name has not been revealed yet, experts say that 90 of the city's population will be killed and the city desimated. They are advising people to evacutate as fast as possible, saying that anywhere but here would be good." Isuchi turns of the tv, grabbing Otaku and his katana as they fly out the building in yesterday's clothes.

"Shit, everyone has already left, the roads will be packed, good thing I know that shortcut." Isuchi says dragging Otaku behind him as he heads towards the outer rim district also known as the industrial district.

Otaku who didn't quit catch on to what the news broadcast was, asks Isuchi, "What's going on? Where are we going?"

Isuchi then replies while running, "We are running from a come that is going to kill us all, heading to the Industrial District! When we get there, try not to get yourself killed, that area is all automated and is mostly piping and crap run over toxic waste."

Otaku kind of ignores the situation and says, "Okay, whatever.", still getting dragged along.

The arrive at the Industrial District and Isuchi jumps on a huge pipeline running from 30 feet under the road to the beginning of the outskirts, while hanging about 500 feet from above a giant pool of green toxic waste that glows.

"Ahh! Where does that come from?" Otaku asks as he realizes where he is about halfway across.

Isuchi smirks and replies, "I thought you would never ask. It's waste from the power plants, nobody is sure what it is, but nobody really cares either. Plus, the power is made by the government so asking questions isn't a good idea."

They reach the end of the pipe where Isuchi jumps from the end of the pipe up to the outskirts, "Here we are, but we better keep running."

Just then 3 fully caped people in military officer caps appear infront of them both, the middle one, who is a woman of average stature with long blonde hair, steps for and says, "Batousi, you have been charged with genecide and interfering with government affairs. Turn yourself in now or forever rest in peace."

"Isuchi is shocked by the woman's sudden appearance, "What the hell! I haven't done any of those! I want proof!"

She laughs a little and says, "Fine, you are also being charged with multiple accounts of manslaught and murder, but you already knew that."

**_To be continued..._**


	6. A Clash Amidst a Comet

**_The Omega Project_**

**A Clash Amidst a Comet**

Isuchi gets pissed, "Fine then, have it your way. I'm giving you one chance, before I kill you here, to run. And I'm not going to wait for that comet to hit, either."

She smirks and replies, "You aren't man enough to kill me."

Isuchi moves at a speed so fast it kicks a trail of dust up twice as high as he is, he rushs towards the woman drawing his sword in an attempt to strike her vertically down.

Just then, the two men to her sides draw tantos at lightning speed, blocking the attack, and she jumps back putting one hand behind her as she does. She lands about 20 feet back and swings her arm forward sending a white, bright sphere about the size of her hand at Isuchi which quickly splits into 3 separate balls that move away from each other and then focus back in on Isuchi at the last moment, while Isuchi is still standing where he was before. As she throws the ball she yells, "Lethal Light Sphere!"

Ishuci then smirks and says, "That isn't my full power. Let me show you some more!" Isuchi dissapears and the 3 glowing balls impact each other creating an explosion that melts the 2 mens skin off. Isuchi then appears infront of her and goes to slash her across the chest.

_Shit, I didn't mean to make the sphere that powerful, those were high ranking officers, too._ At that point Isuchi appeared infront of her, _Damnit! Where did he come from!i she thinks while holding her hands out slightly and yelling, "Angel Wings!" suddenly angel wings shoot out of the ground blocking the attack while she jumps back another 10 feet and begins charging a power spell._

Isuchi appears behind her this time and yells, "1st Strike!" as he swings his katana at double speed at her back from a distance that would slice her but not very deeply.

The woman anticipates the attack, jumping forward and turning to face him, but still getting a small cut, dripping blood on the ground a little. She then puts her hands back as far as she can with them straight and yells, "Deadly Dark Sphere!" as she swings both hands forward, colliding the wrists together forming a black sphere with lighting shooting out of it a little. The sphere shoots out so fast it drags the back of it a little making it look beamish.

Otaku stands there watching the fight and wishes he could help when suddenly, iOtaku, when you want me to help, just ask me, anytime.

Otaku hears the voice in his head and freaks out saying, "Who is that!"

The voice replies, _It's me, Kyuu._

Otaku remebers who Kyuu is from what Isuchi said and replies, "Sure! Well, your help now if you will!" He says in an excited voice.

**_To be continued..._**


	7. Change of Fate, Change of Heart

**_The Omega Project_**

**Change of Fate, Change of Heart pt.1**

Isuchi saw the dark sphere zooming at him and could barely react, he jumped out of the way barely dodging the projectile. As the sphere passes by a volt of lightning strikes Isuchi's leg, stunning him and leaving him on his side on the ground.

The woman walks up to Isuchi and says, "I told you. You aren't man enough to kill me."

Isuchi, still able to talk, replies, "Lucky bitch." As she picks up his katana and swings it down at him.

Suddenly, Kyuu appears infront of her hold of the attack with one hand, "Danai! Give me your strenght! Grand Wind!" With his other hand, Kyuu shoves his hand towards her stomache sending a massive gust of wind blowing her back a good 50 feet. "Danai! Grant me the power of light! Destiny Shine!" Kyuu's right first two fingers glow brightly, leaving an after image when moved as he hold his sword with the left hand. He then charges at her and jumps into the air for an aerial attack.

The woman sees the 2nd planetary alignment being used and thinks, _What! He is genetically enhanced, how can the planet allow him to use it's power!_ She then proceeds to block the sword atatck with Isuchi's katana, locking him in the air, she then holds her hand up at him and begins to charge a spell.

Kyuu smirks and says, "Not today! Energy Slash!" Kyuu whips his right 2 fingers around creating a whip of light that cuts through her several times but seems to do nothing. He then pushes of the katana with his sword and assumes a defensive position.

The woman's spell stops charging as she says, "What the helL! What did you do?"

Kyuu replies, "Spells require magical energy that is stored in the mages body. I destroyed all of yours, rendering you helpless." At that moment the comet becomes visible and Kyuu says, "Shit! There isn't much time left, I say we postpone this until it won't cost us our lives."

The woman replies, "Fine, but so you don't run I'm staying with you. My name is Rena."

They both take off running and Kyuu scoops up Isuchi as they go. "Mine is Kyuu and this is Isuchi."

**_To be continued..._**


	8. Change of Fate, Change of Heart pt 2

**_The Omega Project_**

**Change of Fate, Change of Heart pt. 2**

As they run the comet closes in on the city, the screams of hundreds of thousands rings in the air as the city's surrounding area is covered in people and the city is still packed.

As the comet approaches it gets bigger and bigger in the sky. "Dont' look back! The light will blind you!" Kyuu yells as they run up a steep hill about 3 miles from the city across an open plain.

"Why did you do it? Why would you want to destroy the city?" Rena asks.

"It wasn't us, it was someone else, but not us." Kyuu replies.

"I don't believe you!" Rena yells as they reach the top of the hill and head down the otherside.

"Why would we be in the city still if we new it would be hards to get out." Kyuu says.

"Good point..." Rena says with a puzzled face.

Almost instantly after she said that, the comet struck creating a ultra bright light that almost blinded them facing away from the city and behind a hill. The ground rumbled and they all fell down. They got back up and headed to the top of the hill to see the damage, the ringing cries were no longer there.

"Holy shit..." Isuchi says in awe as he can now move again and got up when they fell.

The other 2 are completely stunned, there is no crater because the comet exploded in the tall buildings at the center of the city, creating an emensivly powerful blast that reduced the city to ruble and killed everyone within 50 miles of the impact zone, alot of the people outside they city were in that zone and were killed.

Dead bodies lay everywhere and they desend down the hill back towards the ruins.

Still in shock Kyuu and Rena desist from speaking, while Isuchi is having a panic attack talking about the explosion, "Holy shit it was liuke caboom, kablam, kapow, and rumble rumble and shake, and wishaaa whoosh flash of light bam." he says extremely fast.

Out of nowhere it seems, 6 tanks uncloak and become visible surrounding the 3. A general throws open the lid to the tank infront of them and says, "Isuchi you are charged with multiple counts of manslaughter and interference with goverment affairs!"

Rena replies, "General Fhom, Sir! I can handle this!"

General Fhom replies, "Handle it my ass you traitor! Fire when ready!" He gets back into the tank and locks the hatchet.

Isuchi replies, "It's wonderful our goverment isn't it, Rena?"

Rena replies, "Well, I guess there won't be a rematch now that we are on the same sides. Let's kick his ass."

Kyuu says, "You will probably need some more energy. Danai! Grant me your refreshing winds! Energy Bless!" White winds shoot down from the sky and pass through Rena's body, replenishing her magical energy.

The tanks fire their rounds and all that is in the impact zone are training weights, "I told you I wasn't even trying." Isuchi says as he sets down Kyuu and Rena outside the tank circle.

**_To be continued..._**


	9. The Kouki Kyuoto

**_The Omega Project_**

**The Kouki Kyuoto**

As they stand there the tanks' turrets rotate facing the 3, "Crap, we can't fight back if I have to keep moving with you guys." Isuchi says, preparing to move again.

"Not like it matters, we don't have the weapondry to pierce the tanks' armor." Kyuu says.

Then six pistol shots are heard and the tanks explode, "Suck on that, General Fhom. Now as for you 3, you are now in the custody of the Kouki Kyuoto, any resistence is futile and will result in your death." a man about 6 feet tall stands on top of the hill with a pistol in his right arm helduppointed at the sky with smoke coming out of the barrel.

"And you are?" Isuchi asks still prepared to move fast.

"I am the best sharpshooter in the world, Pierce Valthos. I can hit anything from any range with any gun." The man says.

"So, Pierce, why shouldn't I kill you now? Your organization is worse than the goverment!" Isuchi says with an angry face, about to kill him there.

"Because I will kill you first." Pierce replies aiming his pistol at Isuchi.

"Good luck then." Isuchi dashes at him in a flash.

Pierce percieves the movements and shoots at Isuchi, "Catch!"

Isuchi deflects the bullet with his katana and lunges towards Pierce. Piece sidesteps t shooting again at him. Isuchi deflects the bullet again, sending it towards Pierce. Pierce fires 2 rounds, one stopping the deflected bullet and another at Isuchi, the shot at the last second bursts into many little bbs that Isuchi deflects by twirling his katana.

All of that occurs so fast that Rena and Kyuu don't even realize Isuchi and him are fighting until a second later when they both jump back and prepare for another engagement. "Damn they're fast!" Kyuu says.

Rena replies, "Well, I have read both of their government files before and this is amazing, Isuchi can out manuever him even though Isuchi has no genetic enhancements, unlike Pierce, who was created as the ultimate assassin, with immense speed, stamina, and accuracy."

The 2 go at it again, this time Isuchi is moving even faster than before, Pierce dodges several swings of the katana beforew he retaliates by pulling out a 2nd pistol and dual weilding them firing 10 shots at Isuchi. Isuchi then crouches under the first of the shots and jumps over the last of them and while in air says, "5 Blades of the Apocalypse!" He swings his katana down to the ground and upon impact, sends five blasts of sharp air out five ways infront of him. Each one explodes into an element, listed from right to left: Fire, Lightining, Wind, Earth, Ice. Pierce gets caught off guard and gets hit by the wind element which sends him back 30 yards and draws blood from a deep slash wound on his chest.

Holding his chest and on one knee, Pierce says, "Come peacefully damnit... I need you 3 to...get back in... they abandoned most of us... must become worthy... and redeem myself." He is now breathing heavily.

Isuchi replies, "No, once you are rejected, there is no going back to the KK."

Pierce then faints and falls on his side.

**_To be continued..._**


	10. The Administration

**_The Omega Project_**

**The Administration**

Meanwhile, the government has received confirmation that the KK has openly attacked The Administration of The Integration, in a declaration of war, reported by none other than the Commander of The Army of Integration, General Fhom. Deep under the ruins of the city, The Main HQ of The Administration prepares for a massive assault on the KK HQ, which is located in the Saraheed Desert, approx. 50 miles into the outskirts. "Sir, how do we plan to attack the tower?" One combat planner asks.

General Fhom replies, "We will come in from the front, circle around the tower, spreading its troops thin, this is where we use our artillery to inflict massive casualties. Once we group together on the other side, we will hold our ground and win the fight there."

_Several hours later..._

Pierce wakes up realizing he is on Isuchi's back and they are in a desert, "What's going on!"

Isuchi tilts his head back and says, "We are heading to The Tower, I have unfinished bussiness that I feel I must do before the goverment takes out the entire KK thanks to you."

"ME! Oh crap. Now they will never let me back in, well, I supose I have an unsettled vendetta against my 'Replacement', the bitch who got me kicked out." Pierce says angrily.

They continued walking for a few days, occassionally stopping at anytime the find an oasis. Otaku asks, "If the planet dried up, why are there still spots of life?"

Rena replies, "Nobody's sure why. Some field researchers believe the planet literally pulled the resources in it and some spots were left because there wasn't enough room for them."

Isuchi responds to that with, "This planet should be like punished or something. Damn planet, trying to kill us for no reason."

As they continue along they finnaly see The Tower in the far distance, but then suddenly they hear the sound of tanks rolling close by, they all look to the left and see an army larger than any before it roll out from behind a dune into the open flat grounds that surround The Tower, in the flat grounds are the remains of a long lost city from the 41st century, very little ruins are still visible. "Wow, I can't believe they still used clay bricks in that era, I thought they switched to neo-rock blocks by then." Isuchi say.

Rena then replies smartly, "Are you retarded? Neo-rock was only discovered a century ago."

Isuchi gets a little mad at the comment and say,"Whatever, let's go." Isuchi takes of, running towards the tower, along with Pierce.

"Bastard, we can't move that fast." Rena says as Kyuu zooms by her, running almost as fast as Isuchi. Rena rolls her eyes and starts running to catch up with them, "Damnit, I wish I knew Kyuu was fast, too."

**_To be continued..._**


	11. The Tower

**_The Omega Project_**

**The Tower**

The battle had already started by the time Isuchi caught up. The three take shelter behind the remains of a building, the ruins are the corner of a roof top, sticking out of the ground at a slight angle towards them. The government has begun their flanking manuveur and are enclosing on the other side, with rubble falling everywhere around the tower.

Once they were under the shelter, KK gunners began opening fire on them. Pierce loaded his pistol and jump out from the shelter spinning and shooting, taking out the gunners left and right, "I got this, Isuchi, get in there!" He said pointing at the gate.

At this point the government had noticed them and began moving infanty on them, Kyuu quickly draws his sword and rushes to take them down, while Rena who just caught up, assists him, "Don't worry, we got these!" Kyuu says running into the hordes of men.

Rena begins charging a two handed spell as she runs towards them, "Infinite Lightning!" She throws her hands out, as if to throw projectiles spread out, sending a blast of lighting that chains through hundreds of men, killing most.

Isuchi speed dashes through the gate, slicing his own door. "I have come for him!" he says to the gate guards right before exploding in a burst of speed slashing them down and moving up through the floors of the towers.

Meanwhile, back to Pierce, the gunners are all dead, and a new threat has arisen, a female sniper is on the towertop pinning down Pierce. "Come out Pierce! Meet your destiny!"

"Meet your death, Seren!" Pierce says, jumping out and spinning, shooting a bullet. Seren fires one aim straight for his head, the bullets connect at Pierces calculated point and the sniper shot ricochez back hitting the sniper rifle in the barrel destroying it. "Damn, I didn't expect her to move the sniper rifle by accident." He say reloading and pullign out his other pistol.

Seren jumped off the tower top, pulling out two assualt rifles with belts of ammo attached from her white cape. She lands causing the ground to tremble around her, she stands up straight and looks at Pierce saying,"I think we both know you will die here, not I." She then unleashes a barrage of bullets on Pierce, who dives behind some rubble from the tower.

Isuchi, who is now 5 floors from the penthouse where the man he seeks is. "You can't stop me." He says while panting. A samurai dashes at him, slashing with full force at Isuchi. Isuchi holds his sword up with one arm and parrys the attack, he then swings, beheading the man. After a short breather, he continues up the floors.

Kyuu, who is now surrounded by enemies, can barely defend himself, as he is getting everything swung and thrown and shot at him. iDamnit, I need some help/i

Rena who is still holding them back, cannot use her powerful spells, in fear of hitting Kyuu who is now engulfed inthe turmoil. "Kyuu! Get you ass over here!" She yells, but Kyuu is to busy fighting for his life to hear her.

**_To be continued..._**


	12. In the Midst of Turmoil

**_The Omega Project_**

**In the Midst of Turmoil**

Kyuu is hit several times by swords, but his armor protects him, eventually, he wears down and falls to the ground. He is stabbed in the stomache by a spear and lays on the brink of death.

Rena, who is now being over powered, uses everthing she has to fight them off, "Kyuu! Where are you!" she yells while an arrow closes in on her aimed at the head.

Deep in Kyuu's mind, a gate previously closed opens, and he opens his eyes, sprouting wings and fully healing, armor included. He flys extremely fast, stopping to deflect the arrow with his combat stick, "The battle has only begun!" He says, his voice holds a deep echo in it and his eyes glow brightly.

Rena sees Kyuu and smiles, preparing her most powerful spell while Kyuu defends her.

Meanwhile, Pierce and Seren are engaged in an intense gun battle.

"You can't win, I am better than you, Pierce, That is why they chose me over you." Seren says, as she blows away Pierces cover realizing he isn't there, "Sneaky bastard! Show yourself coward!"

"Don't mind if I do!" He says, jumping up and over from behind a building corner and shooting at her.

"It'll take more than that!" She unloads on Pierce, stopping the bullets with her own and firing even more back at him.

Pierce takes aim and yells, "Perfect Aim!" He fires and his bullet ricochets off the other bullets, deflecting them all, and heads straight for her head.

_Hmm, so he knows a few marksman spells, I guess I will have to show him mine._ Seren thinks as she yells,"Bullet Speed!" Time slows down around her and she is able to dodge the bullet with ease, she then fires multiple bullets that move at normal speed through the slowed down space.

Pierce, using his sight enhancements, shoots down the bullets that would hit him and drops down behind the wall to reload, "Your, not so tough!"

At this point, Isuchi is entering the penthouse floor and standing there is the KK commander, that same man with the bandana, red spiked hair, and a daimond stud.

Isuchi assumes his fighting stance and says, "So, Riken, we meet again? This time you will be the one on the wrong end of the blade, not I."

Riken faces him and replies, "What ever you say. You will die here and now." Riken draws his katana and assumes a similiar stance.

**_To be continued..._**


	13. Blades, Bullets, Bodies, Oh My!

**_The Omega Project_**

**Blades, Bullets, Bodies, Oh My!**

Isuchi charges at Riken, trying to slice horizontally, he is blocked by Riken with the left hand holding back the attack, Riken thrusts his right hand towards Isuchi's face and a wrist blade shoots out his sleeve. Isuchi ducks and spins back around going for an upward diagnol slash, Riken gets hit, but has light armor on that protects him, the force throughs him back to a full floor window looking out at the land infront of the tower. Isuchi does a high speed lunge, which Riken dodges barely, but his trench coat gets caught on the katana, pulling him out the window with Isuchi.

Pierce finishes reloading and gets ready to move. A loud crash occurs at this moment and Seren stares up at the people flying out the window trying to see who they are, and Pierce uses his eye enhancements to see it is Riken and Isuchi. He then peers his head noticing that Seren is distracted, "Perfect!" he whispers as he whips out from behind the shelter and fires a single round. Seren looks over, seeing the bullet, but is too late. It enters her forehead right between the eyes and blows out half of her head on the other side. The body drops, cold, bloody, and dead as Pierce walks off towards Kyuu and Rena.

Isuchi, in midair and with his sword in Riken's coat, pulls his sword out as they fall and regains his balance in the air, "Too bad for you, I can control my movement in the air."

"What! What the hell are you!" Riken says, falling with his back down and with a shocked and fearful face.

"I am Isuchi the Batousi." He says swinging his sword down, cutting Riken in two. He lands with his sword sheathed, and walks towards Kyuu and Rena as well.

Rena continues charging her most powerful spell, with Kyuu zooming everywhere, slaying hundreds, "What the hell is this! How can there be so many if there wasn't even this many survivors!" Kyuu says.

Rena responds simply with, "Who gives a damn, just kill them! I'm almost done."

**_To be continued..._**


	14. Rex

**_The Omega Project_**

**Rex**

Rena finishes charging her spell and yells, "Now!"

Kyuu jumps backwards into the air and Rena sweeps her arms forward, sending a massive wave across the battlefield, eliminating all the infantry that were still fighting Kyuu and Rena, "Nice." Kyuu says as his wings disintegrate into feathers and his combat stick stops glowing and he puts it away. His eyes also turn to normal, but his body remains undamaged even though he was stabbed earlier.

Just then Isuchi and Pierce walk up to them, "Now, for that commander." Isuchi says.

Pierce responds with a calm and demanding voice, "No, we should head to New Integration. That will be the safest place, from there we can decide what to do next."

Rena then replies, "But, isn't that a city of rebels?"

"Not anymore. Now that The Integration has been destroyed, that city will be the new focal point for the survivors, the government won't go there however, since they would be attacked and destroyed with the few men they have left. At this point they aren't worth killing quick, they will die slowly and painfully."

Just then a limo comes out from behind a dune, stopping creating alot of dust. A door opens and a man with black hair steps out, he has a tan and is mildly tall, he is wearing a trench coat that hides the rest of his body, "Hello, what happened here?" The man with a familiar voice says.

"Well, the KK got what was comin to them. That's all that I have to say." Isuchi says

"I second that." Pierce says shortly after.

_It seems I overestimated Kyuu's abilities, they seem to be too weak at this point, I can't use him until he unlocks the final gate._ The man looks up at the crumbling tower then looks back down at the 4, "My name is Receus, but you can call me Rex. I suppose you are heading to the New Integration, well I can give you all a ride."

"Sure!" The 4 say, as Kyuu turns back into Otaku. The 4 get in and the limo drives off towards the New Integration.

_As they ride to the city of outcasts, they talk about various things, then Rex decides to ask about what has happened recently._

"So, what exactly happened back there?" Rex asks.

"Why does it concern you?" Isuchi replies.

Rex then pauses and says, "Well because the KK leader was one of my suporters, I believe that is the right way to put it."

Everyone looks at him kind of strangly and Rena asks, "What do you mean suporters?"

"He funded my research, I have been researching the happenings of this planet in relevence with the past and other planets. I have a research base on the southern tip of the Ancient Continent where I have found several discoveries."

"Really? That's awesome, can we see it? I have been wanting to know what has really been happening around here." Isuchi says with excitement.

"Sure, we can take the next boat out of the city's port. Contrary to what the records say, the water is clean on this side of the main continent, the city caused that foul water in the seas, not the planet. In fact, that foul water has been there since a few years after the completion of the city."

**_To be continued..._**


End file.
